Edwardella  Tales From The Void Entry
by Arc Morpheus
Summary: Deep in Quadrant Alpha 9 the USS Twilight has been carrying out scientific experiments to ease the pirating attacks on Starfleet Command bases and ships. The USS Twilight was due to return to Starfleet Command Base 6 months ago,This is their story.


**Tales From The Void Contest **

**Pen Name:** Arc Morpheus

**Rating: ** M - Sexy Moments.

**Word Count:** 4649

**Pairing: ** EDXXXARD0069 and Isabella

**Title: Edwardella.**

**Summary: **

Deep in Quadrant Alpha 9 the USS Twilight has been carrying out scientific experiments to ease the pirating attacks on Starfleet Command bases and ships.

The USS Twilight was due to return to Starfleet Command Base 6 months ago, but nothing has been heard from them...well that is until today!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. No copyright infringement is intended. I only own my dreams and imagination...well most of the time.

**USS New Moon**

**Starfleet Base.**

**Volterra Earth**

Captain Esme Cullen, "USS Twilight, we sent you a transmission, did you receive? Report USS Twilight, can you hear us? Lieutenant Carlisle, can you double-check those readings?"

"Our gravitational sensors are going crazy here. You should see this Captain! It looks like a deep space lightning storm, is interfering with their transmissions"

Captain Esme approached the Lieutenant's controls and studied the readings for herself, "What they've sent us doesn't seem possible."

A faint voice came over the speakers from USS Twilight, "Yes ma'am, I understand, that's why we sent you the video diaries of all our umm...physical research and subject matter results, you really have to see it to believe it, ma'am."

"Report," Captain Esme called out to the bridge's Ensign Communications Officer.

"We are still out of visual range for 20 seconds, Captain."

"Alert Captain Denali that Starfleet Command has advised all vessels to proceed with caution. Until we see the transmissions, we don't know what we are going to find, they have been out of contact for over six months, who knows what is on board USS Twilight;polarize the view screen."

"Whatever this is, could it be of Volturi or Amazonian origin?" Ensign Amun surmised.

"Captain, we have visual," Lieutenant Carlisle called out, as his eyes were fixed on the polarized screen at the front of the bridge and scanning the controls trying to increase the sound and image quality.

"On screen Lieutenant, let's see what the USS Twilight has discovered in quadrant Alpha 9." Captain Esme slipped into her chair in anticipation of finally making contact with her sister ship USS Twilight, after months of silence.

"Captain, are you seeing this?" Lieutenant Carlisle stammered and flushed a dark shade of pink.

"Oh my God." Many of the crew on the deck of USS New Moon gasped, and all eyes were now fixed to the large screen as the incredulous images and sounds of USS Twilight filled the bridge. The sounds of moaning, groans and screams echoed loudly throughout the bridge's entire expanse.

On screen appeared the following words read out by the computers systems digitized voice console:

**TEXT FILE 20X68:**

_**This is the last report and visual account of Captain Isabella Swan, Captain of USS Twilight, we are about to go into our sleepers for the return journey to Starfleet Base, Volterra Earth. But before departure sequence is completed, I needed to forward this final report of our performances covering the past six month that we have been out of Starfleet communications. What you are to about to observe may change your view and make you query your philosophy as to the mission that we undertook; we knew the risks involved with these types of experiments, but even we were overwhelmed by the concealed abilities that File No: EDXXXARD0069 opened our minds and bodies too. **_

The screen flickered and blurred, and then the first visual account appeared on the screen.

**USS Twilight**

**Scientific Vessel**

**Deep Space Quadrant Alpha 9.**

**100 Years Out Of Earth**

**Star Date 2285.10**

**07:30 Hours.**

**Data Log for Genetic Reports:**

**VID FILE 26X93:**

"Why you decided to cross our genetics with those ancient Planet creatures, I have no idea. Okay, I can understand why you sent him out here; I asked for muscle and he's certainly got it," Alice surmised as she prepared EDXXXARD0069 for more testing.

"Jasper, I know it's your intellect and my telepathy, combined with Emmett's strength that is scary enough, but wherever the fighting prowess and affinity for weaponry of any sort came from is a huge bonus. I don't think this quadrant has ever been this safe, I know this Starfleet station hasn't. It's almost funny, now the pirates are trying to negotiate their way in instead of invading. Give it a few more cycles and someone's bound to show up asking for their own clones. But I never thought I'd be a part of your illegal experiments. "

Jasper looked up from his workstation and smiled at Alice.

"Really, you thought I would not include you in every aspect of my discoveries?" Jasper teased.

"Well, yes a small part, but this is beyond anything I have ever imagined or dreamed. He may be sterile, but the mating drivers are alive and well. I must admit he's almost as satisfying to look at as you are my Jasper." Alice smirked.

**26X93 ENDS**

**VID FILE 27X93:**

**Captain Isabella Swans Private Quarters**

**Star Date 2285.10**

**20.00 Hours.**

It didn't surprise her in the least when EDXXXARD0069 just walked into her bathroom. Even with all the subliminal programming and intelligence, he still had no sense of privacy. "The purification system's on the fritz again, looks like one of us will have to go to the surface to..." he lost the thought as he finally looked up, catching sight of her dripping wet in nothing but a skimpy bath towel. An involuntary step closer made him flinch. 'What's happening Isabella?' his normal mind-voice was reduced to a shaky whisper.

She smiled at his reflection before turning to him, his head was hanging and she realized why. The front of his pants was straining badly. She knew he was well-endowed, but anyone could see he was even bigger when hard. "You just got turned on," she smiled as she turned back to the mirror.

"Jasper did mention something about that." That spike-crowned head turned to the right, remembering, 'Yeah...the assimilates said something about not being able to remove my mating drivers. The system didn't say how to fix it..."

"Don't totally rely on what he said or did, it's all instinct EDXXXARD0069. Give in to what feels good," she added as she started brushing her long aquamarine hair.

'What feels good...' he stepped closer, slowly giving over to his instincts.

Shifting her mass of blue hair over her shoulder EDXXXARD0069 nodded, "Yeah, like when we're under fire. Don't think, just act. Isn't that what you tell the-" she stopped as he stepped even closer, pinning her between the sink and himself, his growing erection pressing into her back.

"EDXX..." There was a little more uncertainty than desire in his mind-whispers that were invading her mind.

Watching those arms shaking, she set her brush down as she turned to the mirror. Those eyes were the only way you could read any expression, his brow-ridges pressing together in confusion, the hunger evident in his eyes. Something deep within told her to lean her head back against his chest; she smirked at his reflection as she rocked her hips back as well, the surprise and need flaring out of his eyes.

Hands that made a rocket launcher look like a machine gun tore the towel away before squeezing her breasts roughly, tearing moans laced with pain and passion from her. Those massive arms curving under hers, Isabella could only cover those scaly hands with her own, gasping at reptilian fingers undulating, pinching her nipples hard. Arching back into him, pressing herself against EDXXXARD0069's rock-hard body, she couldn't help jumping at that short muzzle pressing into her neck, those lips, those teeth grazing her skin, that unexpectedly humanoid tongue lapping at her.

She'd gotten turned on at the sight of his erection and thanks to his hypersensitive nose they both knew it. So it shouldn't have surprised her when the vice grip loosened, an almost relieving pain flooding her before one hand bore her down over the sink, the faucet pressing into her collarbone. She was suddenly thankful the counters and sinks automatically adjusted to his barely 7 foot frame. Hearing his zipper, those pants falling, she grabbed the faucet in a death grip, arching up and back, bracing herself.

His hands practically fused to her hips as he raised her to his, her legs dangling as he suddenly entered her. The scream she released was more primal than painful; the sheer brutal force of it fed her need, the carnal side of her few others could touch. All she could do was hold on; watch his reflection, the way his mouth moved, the grunts sounding in her head with each thrust that had her gasping. She suddenly called out "EDXXXARD0069!" as she realized something was different.

It almost felt like he had three cocks in her pussy. Held in titanium-like arms, his cock felt like a piston, his shaft felt like two moving in and out separately, the head twisting and turning deep inside, bringing her pleasure to amazing heights as his movements got more intense. Both seemed surprised as she begged, "More... ffaaaster... har-harder..."

Screaming as her body spasmed, her orgasm pulling him over, his mouth hung open with a soundless groan, their cum running down each other's legs. EDXXXARD0069 fell backwards still inside her; Isabella slid off the sink, landing in the Cyborgs lap. Both panting heavily, she started laughing as she pulled away, standing.

'I don't understand... did I screw it up?' he questioned from his mind.

She just shook her head as she turned to him, "No... No, it's just... this is one thing I never thought I'd be doing with you."

Getting up on his elbows, his sigh almost had her laughing again. Following his gaze she realized why; he was still hard. 'It didn't help Isabella.'

"No shit Sherlock," she smirked as she stepped between his legs, "So now what?"

"What..." those brows furrowed, "I have no idea what we're doing, remember?"

She purposely held her legs open as she squatted down, her pussy still dripping, throbbing from their first time. Smiling as his eyes immediately went there, she smacked her lips, "There's lots of other things I could show you. What do you want?"

His scaly hands suddenly enveloped hers, drawing them to the softer, broader scales across his hips. 'Fuck me, damn it. Fuck me like I just fucked you.'

She smiled as she raised her ass into the air, crawling across his legs, that long alligator-like underbelly. Her hands stopped on his pecs as she straddled his legs, her smile turned devious as she stopped with her knees resting on his hips.

He instantly snapped up, 'What the fuck, Isabella!' his mind-voice half-whined, half-roared as he sat up.

Her hands now on his shoulders, she only raised her eyebrows as she leaned closer and started sucking on one of those stubby horns crowning his head. Grazing her teeth over the skin at the base sent a shiver through the EDXXXARD0069's body as she slowly traced her fingers around the other seven.

His vice-like hands were suddenly clamped on her breasts again, tearing more moans from her. She threw her head back with a gasp as those humanoid lips started sucking at one nipple as he released the other breast, palm still against her, flexing every way; scales scraping, pinching and caressing with each motion.

Her hands slid down then up his chest, groans getting her a brief break from his ministrations as one finger slid beneath his underbelly scales. She tried to smirk as he switched to the other nipple as she ran her hands up and down his body, giggling at each gasp as she started back up. The pain starting to overshadow the pleasure, she tucked each finger of her right hand under a scale. Her wonder at his reaction was answered as his telepathic hum practically vibrated her skull, her vision quivering slightly. She knew it should scare her, but the adrenaline only intensified her need, her juices dripping onto his trembling cock.

Apparently they'd crossed EDXXXARD0069's limit as his hands suddenly planted themselves on the floor at his sides, a quick buck slipping her legs off his hips. His instant penetration made her scream and spasm; that one upside down push-up almost making her cum. Leaning back, she glued her hands to his knees and planted her feet beside his hands.

Quickly catching on, bucking hard when he arched up, he slammed into her quickly before withdrawing just as fast, smacking his ass into the floor. She gave up trying to hold still, letting his movements rock her body, feeling her tits swinging across her chest.

Throwing her head back, she got lost in the intense rush, her hair brushing across the floor as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body as he just kept slamming into her. Her juices ran down his hips, pooling into the dent he was creating in the floor as he rammed into her incessantly. He came as he pulled out, shooting his load all across her, the force alone making her cum again, her hands slipping off his knees, his cock sliding up her back shooting the rest of his cum in her hair.

**27X93 ENDS**

**Captain Isabella Swan**

**27X93 Text Notes:**

My faucet, sink and counter were all loose. Emmett couldn't comprehend how one solid object could be loose in three places and still be in one piece. I almost wish he would've left the dent in the floor.

And since then I'd been ambushed everywhere: the bridge, the engine room, Stores, EDXXXARD0069's mating instinct was insatiable.

**END 27X93 Text Notes:**

**VID FILE 3R84Z:**

**WEAPONS THRUSTERS LEVEL:**

**Star Date 2285.10**

**22.00 Hours.**

One of those chiseled arms suddenly caught her around the waist, picking her up and putting her in his lap. Isabella gasped as her crotch was pressed against his; any harder and he'd have ripped through his pants. Slipping one hand under her skirt, EDXXXARD0069 just pulled her panties to the side, plunging two fingers deep within her. Gasping, she barely got out, "EDXXXA-" before leaning back across the controls.

The digitized voice drowned out the sound of his zipper, "The weapons panel has been disengaged."

She screamed when he impaled her, drawing the attention of all three of their current visitors. EDXXXARD0069 would have smiled at the shock on their faces if he hadn't shoved her hips back, roughly rubbing against her clit. But his mental laugh rang through her head, and at least the crimson-skinned Volturi males enjoyed the view from the shit-eating grin on both mouths. 'Come on, her mouth's free,' EDXXXARD0069 thought with a smirk as he pressed his left knee into the console, making it lower and level out, Isabella sliding away briefly as her head hung off the other side.

One mouth chuckled as he walked across the room, rubbing his crotch with both hands, as the other joked, "And which one's Captain again?" He stopped in front of her face, smirking as Isabella froze.

Isabella blinked once, not even turning to him as she raised her hands towards the other male, shoving him away and opening his pants, "Quit messing with him Demetri and just gimme!"

"Well, well, aren't we eager?" he smiled down on her as his pants fell to his ankles.

Isabella just stared as his member slowly emerged from his body, "You're almost as close to his physiology as I am, you can't tell me you don't feel it."

Demetri groaned as she reached out, playing with the skin and trying to draw him out quicker, "You've done this before," he gasped as she nipped at it, "Haven't you?"

Drawing her tongue along the underside of him as she pulled back, she leered at him, "You're not the first Volturian male I've had here."

Isabella cried out again as EDXXXARD0069 pulled her away from Demetri, 'Don't forget about me!' driving into her just as hard as before, and making her gasp, Demetri's penis going right in her mouth. She pressed her lips tightly around him, grabbing his hips and holding him still, letting EDXXXARD0069's powerful thrusts do most of the work for her. Demetri groaned as she toyed with him, using both tongues and teeth to work over each vein.

Turning to the Volturian, he quirked an eye at the total amazement on EDXXXARD0069's face. Demetri chuckled, drawing his gaze from her mouth to his face as he realized EDXXXARD0069 had never shared her before. Smirking at the confusion radiating off him, Demetri turned to the Voturian female officer next to him and roughly tore Renata's top open, her breasts swinging freely as the Volturian kept up his movements.

Taking full advantage of his highly-flexible ribcage, the Volturian literally bent himself double as he took Renata's breasts in his hands, squishing them together so he could take a nipple in each mouth, drawing a long moan from Isabella and making his own body quiver at it.

Completely over-stimulated, EDXXXARD0069 started pounding harder, causing Isabella to contract her throat muscles around Demetri's cock, which was impaled deep in her throat. Demetri took one staggered step back, pulling out suddenly so he wouldn't choke her as she kept screaming and he shot his load all over her face, neck and back. Releasing Renata's breasts, Demetri fell to his knees and unfolded his back; kissing Isabella thoroughly with one mouth, the reptilian tongue of the other flicking all over her face to clean up his own mess. EDXXXARD0069 leaned over her, watching in awe as he kept pounding away, feeling her twitch and spasm. Seeing a glowing glob of Volturian cum sitting right along her shoulder blades, he quickly licked it off, the taste of it sending him over the edge.

Isabella screamed again and their audience applauded and continued about their duties.

**3R84Z END:**

**VID FILE 957DI2:**

**COLD STORAGE GALLEY:**

**Star Date 2285.10**

**01:30 Hours.**

"You-" she groaned, "you're cold-blooded, remember?" Those massive hands were under her robe, firmly covering her ass as he pressed his face into her naked pussy, her back into the cold fridge wall.

He was getting deeper with his tongue than she thought that humanoid mouth would let him. Feeling the chuckle vibrate her entire body she was so glad he couldn't actually speak at the moment; she'd kill him if he stopped. 'But that's half the fun,' was his only response as he put her left foot up on the rack beside her.

The rack, the wall, the floor... his scales, his face... it was so damn cold in there. Sweating, quivering with each lap, each nip, and her heat trying to overpower the cold just added to his actions. His pussy-warmed tongue getting replaced by his ice-cold penis pushed her over fast and hard. He just held still, waiting for her to catch her breath before he pulled out completely. "EDXXXARD0069? Wha, you-" she stopped as he hooked his arm under her knee, taking it off the rack and stepping even closer.

EDXXXARD0069 hitched her robe up over her ass, smiling as it fell open draping off her shoulders. "I just wanna try something," EDXXXARD0069 twisted her to the side, reaching out and pressing her hands into the rack instead. "You told me you've done almost everything. How about this?" Isabella heard the smirk in his voice as he swung his hips in sharp.

"GAWW," she almost yelled as he twisted her further, her left leg sliding up and down his right forearm, the toes of her right foot bouncing off the floor.

'How's this?' His mind-voice went from cocky to devious, 'What do you think? Rough enough for you?' EDXXXARD0069 stepped closer, forcing her left leg back and up to her shoulder.

"Holy fuck! That fucking hurts!" Isabella screamed, bracing her arms on the rack and curling both legs up, kicking out hard.

EDXXXARD0069 caught her feet, holding her up, 'I thought you liked a little pain.'

"Trying to pull my leg off isn't a little pain! Fuck, if you wanna try something new do some research first dumbass!" she snapped back, trying to twist free.

His eyes fell to her hips, as she kept fighting, thinking, 'So if back doesn't feel good,' he released her right foot, running his hand down her left leg, 'how does forward feel?' He stroked her ass with his right hand, fingers tickling her pussy.

Isabella jumped, tensing up, "Holy shit, how the hell are you still moving, you feel so fucking cold!" She gasped as he entered her, leaning over and wrapping his right arm under her, squishing that breast, toying with her left nipple.

'I don't know, but it's creeping up on me,' his mind-voice sounded slower than usual even with the taunting tone, 'So keep me awake.' He stopped thrusting.

She chuckled, curling her leg around his back and using it for leverage, "You're the one that needs it so bad." She gasped at a sudden spike of pleasure. "I should just leave you here to hibernate."

He pulled his left arm out from under her leg, toying with her clit and making her squirm. 'You'd miss me. You're having too much fun.'

Glaring at him, she clamped down on his dick, driving this Cyborgs-man to his knees.

**957DI2 END**

**VID FILE Q8265R:**

**LEVEL 73 - QUADRANT 14W**

**Star Date 2285.10**

**07.00 Hours.**

'Why'd you wear that thing today?' EDXXXARD0069's thought came to her before she saw him round the corner.

"Because I-" she tried to answer before the wind was knocked out of her; the Cyborgs-man had her pinned to the wall, nipping at her neck and face. Trying to breathe and not gasp as he fondled her breasts through the greasy coveralls, she thought the rest, '-was helping Demetri fix the-' Isabella jumped as one of his hands suddenly fisted all the fabric covering her snatch. Suddenly, she was yanked closer to him as that hand flew back and her clothes ripped, throwing the crotch of her coveralls and panties into the opposite wall.

His hand swung right back, thumb sliding inside her as he hauled her up the wall. "What the fuck?" she gasped as he rolled his thumb back and forth, rubbing the second knuckle into her clit. "You were watching someone, right?"

He growled into her head as he started lapping and nipping at her neck. 'No. But...'

"But what?" she watched his other hand open his pants.

A soft giggle could be heard behind him, "I slipped him an aphrodisiac."

Isabella jumped as she pulled on his right shoulder, finding Alice standing behind him.

"You stupid Droid, you fucking know about his mating DRIVE," she screamed the last word as he plowed into her, dumping his load with that one thrust. Falling to his knees then flat on his back, EDXXXARD0069 cried out in fear and frustration as Isabella stood up and glared at her. "Alice, activate Protocol JLX-23."

Alice's eyes widened as she realised that Isabella was not in the mood to messed with anymore and obeyed the direct command from her Captain within a split second.

"Activated. All docks have been locked; all teleports and elevators are disengaged. All communications to and from the station are now jammed and awaiting your reactivation Captain Isabella." She almost swore there was a touch of humour there.

"You're gonna pay for this, bitch. No one messes with my construct." Captain Isabella smiled evilly as she turned her gaze back to EDXXXARD0069. "You're free to break the rules this time EDXXXARD0069. Show this little Droid ass exactly what she's done."

The devious chuckle that rolled through her head made the other female squeal as he rolled his head back to her. Isabella stepped over him, starting down the hallway as Alice started begging.

Waving behind her, Isabella called out, "Let me know when you have to get rid of the body."

"You can't let him do this, my Ja-" was choked off as the airlock doors closed and drowned out the sounds of moans and slapping skin.

**Q8265R END**

**Captain Isabella Swan**

**Q8265R Text Notes:**

Anywhere EDXXXARD0069 was he was constantly aroused and ready to mate. The only time EDXXXARD0069 rested at all was when he was shut down, but that also came with its issues because the moment he was back online he became aroused and hard.

I had Dr. Jasper monitor him and he was able to confirm, that according to his calendar, EDXXXARD0069's mating drive came out for one week every 157 days. The sex was phenomenal; it was so rough and primitive that it gave a rush like you wouldn't believe. The pheromones he emitted kept you in a constant state of arousal, I'd lost track of all the people I'd had to turn away when the drivers kicked in. It was so damn funny when I had to tell them why. It didn't seem to affect the Earthlings (no big surprise) or the natives from both Volturia and Avalonia. I had been letting those that I knew, mate with EDXXXARD0069 on board to see what happened; he had gone freely to others, so apparently there wasn't some life-mate programming involved. A solid list on who should and shouldn't be on board would be helpful, I will keep you all posted.

Oh, and in case you ever get out this way; even though he hasn't participated yet, he seems curious about anal sex. Both the Volturi and the Avalonian races.

Yours always,

Captain Isabella Swan

**END Q8265R Text Notes:**

As all the crew and droids were put into their deep space transitional programmes and sleepers for the return journey, Jasper and Emmett surveyed the ship's cargo hold which was full to the brim with clones of EDXXXARD0069, awaiting activation by Starfleet Command back on Volterra Earth.

Knowing they had created Starfleet's answer to the troubled planets in Quadrant 9, but also that they had left a far safer and very, very happier and more relaxed planet than when they arrived two years prior.

"Hmm... I may need to double-check these results," Jasper and Emmett chuckled, wiping their cum off the screens before turning to the navigation system and setting coordinates for earth quadrant Volterra.

"Well, are you going to give the command or am I?" Jasper asked his Lieutenant Emmett as his face broke into a smirk.

"Okay, but it's a silly tradition...but because it's you and all the others are in their sleepers, I guess this one last time won't hurt."

"Well..." Dr. Jasper egged him on impatiently.

"You're sure those cameras are off and it's just between me and you, right?" Emmett looked as all the lights flickered and dimmed on the security cameras.

Dr. Jasper looked at his friend in disbelieve, "Of course, come on, just do it before I give up and get into my sleeper out of pure boredom!"

Emmett cleared his voice with a small cough and then, "I've given her all she's got, Captain, and I canny give her noo more," Emmett bellowed around the control room in his worst fake Scottish accent; thrusting his hips back and forth and grinding against the control panel.

Dr. Jasper fell off of his control chair from laughing so hard, Emmett cracked up and shook his head. Both friends walked off to their sleepers and prepared to head home.

"Gets him every time!"

The End!


End file.
